


I do

by fivesecondsofflannels



Series: Prince!5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, all the boys are princes actually, but this is specifially about Ashton, prince ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton and y/n are in an arranged marriage to each other. Lots of fluff and things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do

Ashton was always a forward thinker, a leader and a role model. Since his father passed away shortly after his younger brother was born, the reign of the area was put into his mothers control until she thought Ashton was ready.   
From a young age he had been prepped, preened and conditioned to become the leader of his people. He, along with his fellow friends, Luke, Michael and Calum from the neighbouring kingdoms were taken into meetings and talks that their fathers had together. However considering Ashton was so preoccupied with looking after his younger siblings while his mother was ruling the kingdom he had little time to think about himself, including relationships that were vital to the future of his rule as King.  
Despite many females very happily fawning over him, if he does say so himself, he hasn't taken a particular interest in any of them. He wants exciting, interesting and most importantly he wants to be happy around them.  
That's how it has gotten to this point. Both he and his mother have decided that since it does not look like he is going to be getting a girlfriend anytime soon, she would set up an arranged marriage. As severe and sudden as it sounded, that how his parents had met and he had never seen two people more in love with each other. He was hopeful.  
She was the only daughter of a King that lived in a neighbouring country. She was the youngest in her family and had four older brothers. Being a girl she was always forgotten about, but also being the youngest and the reason her mother was no longer with them singing them lullabies before they go to sleep, her father nor her brothers cared about or for her. She supposed it was very unfair of her father, it was not her fault. But because of this she was always independent, quiet and shy, but could do things on her own and would not grow bored of her ever growing book collection.  
~*~  
She was arriving today. Ashton's mother had arranged it so she could come to live in their palace so they could get to know each other instead of their first meeting being when she walks down the aisle. Her car pulled up outside the large mansion, the driver getting out and opening her door for her. She stepped out and was amazed at all she saw around her. Gorgeous green gardens with pink, blue and purple flowers, much more beautiful than the ones she saw back home.  
"Y/n!" called a soothing female voice.  
You turned on your heel quickly, becoming face to face with a beautiful woman wearing a knee length dress with some stunning pearls dangling from her neck. You smiled at her timidly, holding your hand out for a polite handshake and a small curtsey.  
"Come in, come in." she said, leading you into her grand hallway. She lead you up to a large room, ironically with a Queen sized bed and with some magnificent royal blue drapes hanging above the large bay window.  
"Please, make yourself at home. Ashton is not here at the moment, he has gone out with his friends for a run but should be back soon. When he returns he can give you a tour of the house. Unfortunately I will be in a meeting until late on but this is your new home, go and explore and introduce yourself if you wish." she told you, placing her delicate hand on your forearm. "I know this is scary but I promise everyone here is nice, and Ashton has been excited for this day for about a month." She walks gracefully out of the room, shutting the door behind her.  
Sighing, you walk over to the window, gazing longingly at the beautiful scenery surrounding the palace. Outside had always been your safe place. In your palace back home, inside was noisy and busy with having four brothers and a father who were always playing games and in important meetings that you were never asked to join so you simply went outdoors. Walking aimlessly about, thinking about what your life would be like if your mother had not sadly passed away the day you were born. Would she have taught you everything you know now? Would she have taught you more? Would you be a more open person? These were all questions you would never know the answer to.  
You dandered down the long staircase and out the massive doors, wandering into the gardens you eventually found a small swing attached to a sturdy branch of the tree above it. You sat down on it and started to move dazedly back and forth, not really paying attention to your surroundings, caught up in your own thoughts.  
"Uh, hello?" you heard a male voice say.  
Turning around you saw four very tall, very sweaty boys staring at you.  
One had a faded lilac hair, messy and his fringe was stuck onto his forehead, a small piercing in his eyebrow and the palest of skin with a red hint to his cheeks.  
The tallest had dark blond hair, messily pushed to one side and a cute perky nose.  
The third had bronzed skin and the most interesting tattoos littered on his arms and chest.  
The last, wow, with the last boy standing there, the other three were forgotten. Curly blond hair, the most beautiful smile and a the most defined muscles in the entire world, you felt like you had left the earth and gone to heaven.  
But of course, you were staring at them. Like a complete weirdo.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked again.  
"Um, I'm y/n." you quietly said, unsure if they could even hear you say it.  
"Holy shit..." he muttered under his breath.  
"So, hi. I'm Michael," the boy with lilac hair behind him said, "this is Luke and Calum." he said pointing at the other two boys. "And the apparently speechless one is your husband-to-be, Ashton." He said, smirking and putting his hand on Ashton's shoulder.

On your way back to the palace with them they bombarded you with questions.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Are you sure you cant just marry me instead of Ashton?"  
"Looking forward to the wedding night?" that one ended up with Michael getting a smack round the back of the head, courtesy of Ashton.  
"Wait so is your dad waiting for me? Shit you have like four older brothers. Will they hate me? What if they hit me? Are they likely to do that?" Ashton rambled on.  
"I think it would be hard for them to reach you to hit you considering they are at home, same with my father," you explained quietly.  
"At home? Like in your home country? They just let you come by yourself?"  
"It wasn't much of a let me go by myself as I had no other choice but to go by myself. They didn't even come to say goodbye." You said, the ground under your feet looking a lot more interesting.   
All of a sudden you were surrounded by four tall and sweaty boys with their arms around you, giving you a long and much needed hug.

~*~

Later that night, after you had had an awkward and quiet dinner with the boys and you had taken the medicine you were required to take twice a day, you sluggishly put on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts considering how warm it was in your room.  
Your room, it sounds odd to say considering you've only been in here for about 12 hours.  
You got under the fluffy covers and lay back on the cloud-like mattress, and eventually fell asleep.

You woke up startled, confused by your surroundings. No longer where you in a beautiful room with navy blue undertones throughout, you were on a cold concrete floor. You tried to move but you were unable to due to the chains holding you against your will to the wall beside you. Looking around you saw it to be a mostly empty room, some boxes sitting here and there and a dark wooden door on the far side of the room, a miniscule glimpse of light coming from underneath it.  
Shouting, you tried to get someone's, anyone's attention from outside of it. But nothing. You felt like you were there for hours on end, when in reality it was about twenty minutes when the door slowly opened.  
The light coming from it was blinding you from being in such a dark room for so long, so you were unable to see who it was.  
"Help. Please help me." you begged the currently unknown stranger, squinting at the silhouette of a body.  
A small chuckle left the person, them closing the door behind them revealing the beautiful boy she had met earlier that day. His wild curls sat upon his head, large figure coming closer to you. His eyes that held compassion and forgiveness in the swirling green when you first met him, were replaced by stone cold ones that held no love, no hope.  
"No ones going to help you now." He said in an unemotional voice, walking closer to you. He reached down an-

"Y/N! Please wake up!" a voice shouted.  
What?  
"Please wake up, you're scaring me."  
Your eyes slowly opened, first meeting the decorated ceiling, second meeting the scared face of the boy you had met earlier.  
Remembering your dream, you leapt out of bed, scrambling to the other side of the room, far away from Ashton who was sitting on the side of your bed.  
"Hey, its okay. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." He said, a small comforting smile on his lips, making its way to his eyes. His eyes. They were a deep green due to him just waking up but no longer cold and stony like in your nightmare. "You were screaming and crying, my room is next door and I couldn't just stay in there while you were so upset." He continued, lifting his large hand off the bed spread lightly, extending it to you. An invitation to sit down with him again.  
Cautiously you walked back over to him, sitting down next to him on the large bed.  
You only really got to look at him properly now. He was wearing a cosy pair of red and black plaid pyjama pants, bare feet and bare chested. His curly hair a sleepy mess on top of his head, tired eyes but still a smile on his face when he noticed you looking at him.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing up.  
"Yeah, just a bad dream, but I'm sure I'll be fine." you breathed out, still a bit breathless.  
"I can stay if you want? Chase away the bad monsters with my charm," he chuckled, but still had genuine worry laced in his face.  
You nodded your head softly, shuffling back on the bed, taking one side of it and allowing Ashton to get into the other side.  
You sat up and talked for an hour or so, despite just meeting you felt like you could tell him anything. You felt safe for the first time in your life. You told him about your parents, about your brothers and how they all blamed you about your mothers passing. While telling him that you noticed his arm get tighter around you, a small look of sadness flashed across his face.  
He told you about his dad and his younger siblings, and about how scared he was to become King at the end of this year. You both eventually feel in to a deep sleep, arms around each other and small smiles on your faces.  
For the first time in a long time, you didn't have another nightmare.

~*~  
For the first couple of weeks it went quite similar, but instead of the nightmares, Ashton always found a reason to slip into the other side of your bed, cuddling to your side tightly and falling asleep with happy thoughts on his mind.  
Today was the one day that both him and you were free, having balls to attend and dinners with important Queens and Kings and not being able to be left alone by his over sized goof balls he calls his friends, which you suppose, you also call friends now.  
You woke up to his head buried in your neck, smiling at the sight. It was not an unusual thing to see when you wake up, it was more unusual to see him not attached to your sleeping body like a koala. Running your hand gently through his golden curls you felt him start to move, waking up slowly. Unwanting to disturb him more, you stopped playing with his hair.  
But apparently he didn't like that considering he grabbed your hand and placed it back on top of his head. Moving it about a bit, hoping you would get the idea. Getting back to stroking through it you felt him move his head a bit, clearing his throat and beginning to speak.  
"What do you want to do today?" he said into your neck, his husky morning voice in all its glory.  
"I vote today to be pyjama day." You said, smiling at him as he chuckled, sitting up so he could see your face. He was close, very close. Your noses were almost touching and you could feel his warm breath over your face. He leaned in slowly but you coughed slightly, moving your head to the side slightly asking him if we could go to the kitchen and bake some cupcakes.

Cupcakes made and in the oven meant that they were just waiting about, they had cleaned while making them, putting dirty bowls and such into the dish washer.  
You were now perched on top of the counter, Ashton looking for a plaster in the small first aid box in the big kitchen. You had accidently sliced your finger while chopping up strawberries to put on top of your vanilla cupcakes.  
Eventually he found one, walking over to you and parting your legs slightly so he could stand between them, he took your hand and placed the small plaster on the cut on your baby finger. He brought it to his lips after securing it, leaving a small kiss on top of it.  
"All better?" he asked, still holding your hand.  
"Yeah," you said quietly, slowly interlacing your fingers with his.  
With his free hand he cupped your face lightly, rubbing his thumb over your cheek like it was going to break.   
"You're so beautiful, and you don't even realise it." He said, leaning in closer to you, noses brushing and foreheads pressed together. "Can I?"  
You nodded your head, it was such a small action that if he wasn't as close as he was he would have never even seen it. Slowly he pressed his lips to yours, tiny shocks going through your lips. He smiled, moving his hand to the small of you back, getting more comfortable between your legs as you relax into the kiss.  
Lets just say the cupcakes were slightly burned that day.

~*~

(A few months later)  
He was standing at the end of the path lined with daisies and roses.  
Your brothers and father had refused to come but Harry had offered to walk you down the aisle, and who were you to refuse a cute eleven year old.  
Ashton stood, beaming at the sight of you. Unable to choose a best man, all three of his best friends stood beside him, staring in amazement at how beautiful you looked.  
Reaching the end, his hand slipped into yours, giving it a small squeeze. You handed your bouquet to Lauren, your only and only wanted bridesmaid.  
You may have not know his beautiful man for all that long but you can feel that this is the start of the best time of your life.  
"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a first in a small series of Prince!5sos. This is the Ashton version, Luke, Calum and Michael's to follow.  
> I got this wonderful idea off of whatthehellisgoingonhere on Tumblr, so please go follow her!!  
> Anyway, for more writing and such you can go to my tumblr: fivesecondsofflannels thank you!


End file.
